Foxy
Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. His starting location is behind the curtain in Pirate Cove, from which he emerges and sprints towards the The Office to attack the player on any given night if he is monitored too much or too little through the security camera. Unlike other animatronics in the game, Foxy will hide for a while before coming to attack the player. It is currently unknown as to why Foxy is the only animatronic who hides. There are two theories on why he does this: #It is made clear by his appearance that he has fallen into disrepair (possibly due to his supposed involvement in The Bite of '87), and this may have caused him to become more reclusive. #Large parts of Foxy's endoskeleton are visible (mainly his legs). If Phone Guy is correct to inform the player that it is against the rules for an endoskeleton to be without a suit, it may be possible that the other animatronics would attempt to shove Foxy into another suit. Appearance As his name suggests, he looks like a large animatronic fox with tattered fur. He has a hook on his right hand, and an eye patch that is folded above his right eye (keeping to the pirate theme). Interestingly, when Foxy reaches the player, his eyepatch will actually start out covering his eye, and then spring up as he leans through the door and screeches, revealing his eye again. Foxy also wears brown linen pants that are very tattered at the legs. He appears to be damaged and broken, as parts of his machinery are exposed. His torn chest in some places shows the endoskeleton beneath, and his arms and stomach are tattered and torn apart as well. He also appears to have a broken lower jaw, making it so that the mouth cannot close properly. Foxy also seems to have a slightly droopy left eyelid. Upon looking closely, it can clearly be seen that Foxy's legs are completely bare. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, are by far the sharpest as they resemble an actual canine's, while the others resemble more human-like dentures. It's also notable that, in keeping with the pirate motif, he has several golden teeth, and also appears to have some teeth missing. Locations Foxy is a very unique character in the game, because unlike the other animatronics, his movement pattern is entirely set - he starts at Pirate Cove, and once he becomes aggressive from either not being watched through the cameras, or being watched too much (starting from night 3), he rushes through West Hall. He cannot appear anywhere else. Behavior Foxy hides behind his curtain in Pirate Cove throughout the game. Over time, the player must make sure to check on Pirate Cove using the security camera in moderation, as too few or too many viewings may trigger his next stage. # Initially, he is hidden behind the curtain. # The curtain is parted partially, allowing the player to view his face and upper half. # He has left from behind the curtain, and is now in front of the camera in shrouded darkness with the only indication of his presence being his glowing eyes and outline. His head is also tilted eerily to the left. # He will precede his attack by leaving the curtains wide open. Sometimes, the sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order!" will change to one with the phrase "IT'S ME!". Foxy himself is nowhere to be seen within Pirate Cove. At this point, if you put down your cameras immediately and shut your left door, and then check the West Hall (on Cam-2A) the player will see the sprinting animation. # He has now left Pirate Cove, and has begun to sprint for the player's location. When viewing the West Hall (on Cam-2A), the player will briefly see Foxy sprinting towards the security room. At this point, the player must have either already closed the door, or must close it immediately, though they are very unlikely to succeed after having spotted his sprint (it is, however, possible to beat him). # If the attempt to block off the left doorway has succeeded, he will bang on the door a few times, and then his position will reset back to him being behind the drapes in Pirate Cove (he can, however, reset to Phase 2 on the more difficult nights). When Foxy bangs on the door, however, the player will lose a small portion of their power, possibly making their night much more difficult. And, if the attempt to close the left door has failed, Foxy will lean into The Office screeching, shaking his body and paws as he does so. The screen will then go to static, and will result with the player receiving a game over. Trivia *It seems that Foxy's eye-patch can cover and uncover his right eye at will. Most likely, it's rigged to several joints to allow for movement. It initially appears to not cover his eye; however, as he enters the office, it is down and, as he screeches, it pulls itself up, exposing his eye. *Upon banging on the closed door after his sprint down the hallway, he will drain a small portion of the player's power: zero percent the first time, five percent the second time and ten percent the third time. *It is theorized that Foxy is the one responsible for The Bite of '87. His broken jaw could be a result of biting down on a customer, and his sharp teeth make him the most capable of causing serious damage. *It's also worth noting that while rushing down the West Hall towards the office, his mouth appears to constantly chomp, as if he were biting at nothing. * It is extremely rare to see Foxy on the first night, but has been proven to randomly occur. *Foxy is typically a feminine name, though he's officially referred to as a he by the Phone Guy within the game. "The character in that place is rather unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for a long period of time. I guess he doesn't like to be watched. I don’t know." *He was also referred to as male by Scott, when asked about the mechanics of the game. *Foxy leaves immediately upon arriving at a closed door. This may or may not be a bug, as he is gone even before the sound clip of him banging on the door has ended. *If the player notices that Pirate Cove is empty, there is a window of time in which one may close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering Foxy's sprint. This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. *The only time the player can see Foxy during the day is during Night 7's A.I. customization screen. (See table image) *Foxy is the only one of the main four animatronics to have a unique kill screen, as he appears in the doorway as opposed to jumping out in front of the player's face. The only other unique kill screen is that of Golden Freddy. *In the game's files, there is a sound byte referred to as Pirate_song2. When viewed, this song is actually the "Dum Dum De Dum" song that can be heard several times through out a playthrough. Foxy DOES apparently sing this, as the sound gets louder if the player views Pirate Cove. What triggers him to sing is unknown. *Foxy is the only animatronic who ever moves on camera, while the other animatronics only move when the cameras are off. *There is a glitch with Foxy which allows you to hear XSCREAM completely, instead of it being cut off. *Unlike the main animatronics, when Foxy attacks the player, the screen doesn't shake. *Foxy is the only animatronic that can kill you without you physically seeing him. *Foxy is the only animatronic not featured in the Trailer. Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Males